Indiana Jones and the cotfr part six: casablanca street chase
by 80s Dave
Summary: Indy Finds Darius but has to chase him down in the streets of Casablanca. He also must escape from the foreign legion as well.


Int. inside plane- day

The scene opens as we see a plane and the map superimposed over it.

This time a red line is being drawn from England to Morocco, Africa.

Int. Cabaret- day

We see a shot of the inside of a cabaret in Morocco. Many people are enjoying a live show. The diva there is singing in French the end of the song "I've found a new baby" for the foreign legion members that are there off duty. There are many applauds. She then continues to sing in English "then I'll be happy". Indy walks through the swinging doors and takes a look around the room. He takes off his hat and pulls out a photo of Darius. He walks up to one of the waiters.

Indy: Excuse me. I'm looking for a friend of mine. Darius. I was told I might find him here. Have you seen this him?

The waiter points to a guy having a drink at the bar.

Indy sits right next to the man who indeed looks like Darius, though he has now shaved his beard.

Indy: Darius?

Darius: Can I help you?

Indy: Is your name Darius Agryros?

Darius: It was. Not anymore.

Indy: Listen I don't want to play games old man. I don't want any trouble-

Indy pulls out his gun

Indy: But I have a gun. All I want is some information.

Darius: Well I think I can help you. I certainly don't want to make any commotion.

Darius turns to a waiter.

Darius: Could I get a refill on my beer. (To Indy) would you like anything?

Indy: No thanks.

Darius: ah (to the waiter) actually I'm quite thirsty. You mind to leave the pitcher? (To Indy) Now what was your question?

Darius starts chugging the pitcher.

Indy: I want to know where I can find the ring of Solomon. Where you hid it. How to get to it. I want to know everything.

Darius finishes the pitcher off and looks at Indy. He makes a sound of refreshment after the drink and bashes Indy on the head knocking him to the floor.

Darius: Sorry young man, but I must run!

Indy gets up and sees Darius running out of the cabaret and runs after him. Indy runs right into one of the foreign legion soldiers who is standing between Indy and the door.

Indy: Out of the way jack!

Indy throws the soldier against the wall. He stands up strait and puts his hat on his head. Behind him are 5 more soldiers. A look of shame comes to Indy's face as he realizes that he just assaulted an officer.

Indy: oh that was really stupid!

The soldiers all draw their rifles.

Soldier: Hold it right there!

Ext. Street outside cabaret- day

Indy sees that Darius is getting away and that the soldiers are about to arrest him so he runs with two things in mind: getting away from the foreign legion, and catching Darius! Indy starts to run out of the cabaret despite being told to stay put. He runs outside where there are a lot of outdoor shops selling goods, and much livestock and camels. Indy runs after Darius with the soldiers chasing Indy. There are many people outside making it difficult for everyone. Darius goes through the eye of a needle and continues towards the main road where there is much traffic. Indy sees a truck as the soldiers try to spot Indy in the crowd. A truck driver is loading boxes in the truck as Indy gets in the cab. The man turns around with a crate in his hand expecting the truck to be there but it is gone. He drops the crate in surprise.

Truck driver: Hey that's my truck!

The soldiers spot Indy taking the truck and chase after on foot. They pass the man who owned the truck who is shouting out.

Truck driver: After him! He stole my truck!

Indy starts down the street and sees in his rearview that the men are getting further away. He smiles just as the truck comes to a sudden halt. Indy gets out seeing that the end of the truck got stuck in the eye of the needle! Indy looks in his rearview and sees the soldiers getting closer. He opens the door and turns around to see one of the soldiers aim his rifle.

Indy: Oh Crap!

Indy ducks down just as the soldier shoots his own reflection in the side mirror. Indy gets up and runs to his right down the main road where he saw Darius.

Ext. Main Street in Morocco- day

Indy looks through the crowd and at first can't find him. Meanwhile the soldiers can't get passed the truck so one of them orders the rest of them to backtrack and go down a different street where hopefully they will run into Indy. Indy searches while running through the crowd of people and spots Darius hopping on a bus. Indy Hurries to catch up but it pulls away just in time! Right behind it is another bus stopping. It has a ladder attached to the back. Indy is able to climb up it and tries to keep his balance as it moves. Just then the soldiers come out of an ally and see Indy on the bus. The soldiers stop and take over a pickup truck and pile in. Indy runs to the front of the buses' roof and nearly falls off when there is a red-light. He notices that there is quite a gap between vehicles and behind him is the truck full of soldiers getting close.

Indy: There's no way I can jump this.

Indy pulls out his whip and sees cables running over his head between the two buses. He uses the cables to whip across to the other bus. He runs to the front of that bus and when it stops to open the doors just a second later, Indy jumps in to a surprised crowd.

Int. Bus- day

Darius is standing up near the back exit.

Darius: You're quite persistent aren't you?

Indy: There's nowhere to run Darius.

Darius opens the escape hatch above him and climbs up and out.

Indy: You've got to be kidding.

Indy climbs up but is smacked in the face and falls down knocking his hat off as well. Surrounded by concerned people Indy checks his lip and sees a little blood, and spits it out. Indy puts his hat back on with a mad look on his face. Indy goes to the front of the bus and pulls the driver away and gets in the seat, and slams the breaks. Darius falls on the hood of the bus but gets up and runs into theater just feet away. The soldiers had just gotten behind the bus right as it stopped and as a result tail end the bus. Indy gets out and runs into the theater with the soldiers trailing about 50 feet behind.

Int. Theater- day

The chase continues inside a small theater where a movie is showing a shootout scene. Darius runs in front of the screen and out the exit. Indy runs in front of the screen just as the foreign legion comes in the room. On of the soldiers shoots at Indy but misses him. The bullet hits the exact part of the screen where a man gets shot. Everyone in the theater starts running and screaming expect for one guy who just sits and watches the show.

Ext. Ally by theater – day

Indy runs out the exit and into the ally and hides in a dumpster. The soldiers all run out and don't see Indy so they run on down the road. Just then, Darius who was hiding under some boxes comes out as well as Indy from the dumpster. Darius has a little more of a head start and runs into a fancy ballroom across the street.

Int. Ballroom- day

Indy follows and is stopped by a doorman.

Doorman: Sir you can't enter without a mask. We have extra ones here.

Indy looks and sees that he has entered a masquerade ball. Everyone has a mask on and he can't see Darius anywhere. Figuring Darius put a mask on, Indy starts going to every guy in the room and starts taking off mask after mask. Getting frustrated Indy pulls out his gun and fires in the air.

Indy: Everyone on the ground now!

Everyone gets down except for Darius who now has a mask. Darius runs on top of a fancy dinner table that is in his way and almost gets to the end when Indy grabs the table cloth on the other end and jerks it from under Darius who falls to the floor. Indy runs to him and smacks him knocking him out. Everyone else stops and stares at Indy. Indy looks at the crowd.

Indy: Sorry about the mess! Everything's fine now. You can go back to your dancing!


End file.
